


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [11]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"Heika?"

" _Yuuri_ , nazukeoya!" the Maou corrected. It was a familliar game for the both of them: Conrad calling him 'Your Magesty', and Yuuri reminding him that _he_ was the one to give him his name.

Conrad smiled warmly. Yes, it was also part of that game. But this time Yuuri intended it to lead to another game they were both familliar with, and maybe that one would end a little differently than usual. Well, he could hope, right?

"Conrad..."

"Yes, Yuuri?"

What was he going to say...? Usually they danced around the matter, danced around each other with not-quite-flirty words and glances... and Yuuri intended to change that. Now.

"Conrad..." he tried again. "Do you know... what day is it on Earth?"

"No, I don't think I do..." the half-mazoku looked a little surprised by the question.

"It's... well..." He _had_ to say it! "It's Valentine's Day... so... be my Valentine?" Yuuri looked hopefully at his guardian.

Conrad's eyes widened in genuine surprise, then the warm smile was back. "Any time." He moved close to the Maou and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, then leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Yuuri melted into the caress of the man's lips, but after a moment wriggled out of his embrace and ran to the door.

"Yuuri! Where are you going?" Conrad looked startled and a little hurt.

"I have to cancel the engagement with Wolfram!" And with that he was gone.


End file.
